harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius Black (Prince's World)
Sirius Orion Black (3 November 1959 – 1 May 1998), also known by his Animagus name, Padfoot, was a pure-blood wizard; eldest child of Orion and Walburga Black and elder brother of Regulus Black. He was the heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Sirius disagreed with his family's belief in blood purity and was Sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, the house Blacks had been Sorted into for centuries. Sirius attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978, where he gained lifelong friendship with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and to a certain extent, Peter Pettigrew as part of the Marauders. Sirius being the odd one out, his relationship with his family continued to deteriorate as the 70's progressed until coming to a head in the summer of 1976 where was disowned after running away from home and being taken in by the Potters. After graduation, Sirius and the rest of the Marauders joined the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. In 1980, Sirius was named the godfather of Harry James Potter, the only son of James and the then-Lily Potter, much to Lily's dissatisfaction. After the end of the First Wizarding War; the defeat of Lord Voldemort thanks to the efforts of Severus Prince and Lily and Harry Potter and the imprisonment of Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban for treachery, Sirius had a child, Urania Talitha Black, the product of a drunken one-night stand with a Veela names Carina Winters. Although the pair got engaged, they never married, and their frequent rows nearly led to Harry drowning when they neglected the child near a freezing lake during an argument. After the incident, Sirius was refused visitation rights with the child and his failures as a guardian led him to alcoholism. Unfortunately, one of Sirius' drunken rages ended with Carina slipping in a coma and Urania being taken away to live with Severus and Lily after he is sentenced to two years in Azkaban. After his release from prison, Sirius tried everything he could to repair the shattered relationships with his friends and loved ones. When Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban, the only one to do so unassisted, Sirius remained at Hogwarts in order to protect Harry. He, along with Remus Lupin and Severus Prince, captured Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack, and although wanting to exact revenge on the rat Animagus, was stopped by his godson. After Lord Voldemort's return in 1995, Sirius rejoined the Order. In 1998 he, along with Aberforth Dumbledore, tracked down Voldemort across Britain. This mission would spill his end as he was tortured and executed by the Death Eaters the day before the Battle of Hogwarts after he refused to divulge secrets about the Order's defences at Hogwarts, thereby ensuring the failure of the Death Eaters' assault on Hogwarts. Harry and Urania ensured he was celebrated as a hero, and named their respective children after him in the form of Sirius Severus Potter and Harrison Sirius Weasley. Category:Prince's World Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:House of Black Category:Gryffindors Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Second Order of the Phoenix Category:Marauders Category:Deceased Category:Murder victims Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Animagi Category:Azkaban convicts